Crossed Lines
by just a whimsy
Summary: Frieza died long before he gained power, and Vegeta grew up a prince. When he finds he has a half sister(whom he despises) they are forced to escape, accidentally heading towards earth, where bulma is once more wishing for a boyfriend...
1. HalfBreed

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, as I think you already know *glares* And I don't own "Still I Rise". It is written by Maya Angelou.

Hehe, since I don't feel like looking up food items for names, i'll just make up names and we can all pretend they're food items, k? ^.^ This is a little summary/prologue thingy for the story. Tell me if it sounds worthwhile, cuz i don't wanna write it if everyone is going to write it off as dumb. Anyhows, on with it.

~*

You may write me down in history

With your bitter, twisted lies,

You may trod me in the very dirt

But sill, like dust, I'll rise.

Does my sassiness upset you?

Why are you beset with gloom?

'Cause I walk like I've got oil wells

Pumping in my living room.

Just like moons and like suns,

With the certainty of tides,

Just like hopes springing high,

Still I rise.

Did you want to see me broken?

Bowed head and lowered eyes?

Shoulders falling down like teardrops,

Weakened by my soulful cries?

Does my haughtiness offend you?

Don't you take it awful hard

'Cause I laugh like I've got gold mines

Diggin' in my own backyard.

You may shoot me with your words,

You may cut me with your eyes,

You may kill me with your hatefulness,

But sill, like air, I'll rise.

Does my sexiness upset you?

Does it come as a surprise

That I dance like I've got diamonds

At the meeting of my thighs?

Out of the huts of history's shame

I rise

Up from a past that's rooted in pain

I rise

I'm a black ocean, leaping and wide,

Welling and swelling I bear in the tide

Leaving behind nights of terror and fear

I rise

Into a daybreak that's wondrously clear

I rise

Bringing the gifts that my ancestors gave,

I am the dream and the hope of the slave,

I rise

I rise

I rise.

She sat long and still, watching the room of her next target. Her tail that was neither a monkey's nor a cat's, but both, twitched where it lay in the shadows.

She had been begotten out of a Heijiekan princess, and one of the dirty ape-men of the Saiya-jins. She growled low in her throat as she watched people come in and out of the Prince's room. He was an arrogant ass. She had only been too happy to accept this assignment. His father had been the one to conquer her people, and if he'd gone to another world, she wouldn't have been brought forth shamefully into this world.

She'd never known her mother; she'd been traded around like a slave, bartered for and sold. She'd been trained to use her powers; she'd inherited the power in full from her father and mother. She knew all the herbs, all the drugs, all the ways of killing that would leave her unsuspected.

She'd known an uncle, who had for a period of three years kept her in the palace of Heijii, a tool to be used for killing off various peoples. There she'd seen her mother twice, by chance. The third time, oh, the lucky third, had been to kill her mother. So she'd done, and after that her pleased uncle had sold her off to a dirty Saiya-jin. That was really all he'd ever wanted her for, she'd found out. To kill her mother.

So here she was, studying the guards and general traffic around the palace, learning the Prince's habits so she could easily kill him. Maybe she'd wake him up first. Maybe she'd let him hear her little story before she slit his throat. She'd never seen his face up close before. She'd be waiting for that with pleasure.

"Enjoy your last days, little monkey. They won't last long." She breathed, so low that the guards couldn't hear her. Her black body suit whispered against her skin as she moved fleet footed from her hiding spot. She had all the information she needed, and now would go to concoct a poison to soak her blade with, to let the Prince suffer agony before he died. Right after he heard her name, and begged for mercy.

Such was her lot in life.

~*

Hehee does it catch your imagination? Don't worry, guys, i'm a b/v fan, so no original character in here is gonna steal veggi-boy from bulma. In fact, the girl will help them get together ^.^ And this won't be all about the new girl... i'm probly going to mostly do it from bulma's and vegeta's points, as well as the new girl (it may turn out to be a b/v... i don't know...) R&R!!! Good or bad? Let me know, so i won't feel like i did this for nothing. Next chapter you'll learn why our mysterious girl won't fall for Vegeta- it's a little twist that i've never seen done in another fic (tho i'm sure somewhere it has). And yes, the title is a pun ~.^ Until next time, then.

|Treekat|~* 


	2. Live Reflection

Disclaimer: If i owned dragon ball, then why the hell would i be writing fan fiction? Besides, me owning a show just doesn't seem possible...(stop laughing, dammit!)

My thanks to:

DBZ Fanfiction Queen: Hehe, thanx for reading my story...i honestly thought no one would respond. Glad ya thought it was worth the reading! And this is when Vegeta is a young adult (around 19-21 years).

Caitlin-of-FuFuBerry-land: Thank you too for reading my humble little prologue. It made me happy to read ur review, trust me!

Anyone else who stumbled onto this fic, don't be afraid to review!

~*

Bulma stared distractedly at her computer screen. She put her chin in one hand as she sought to stay awake, going through the schematics of one of her father's inventions to see what had done the machine in. It was frustrating, as she'd already gone through them four times.

Things had been absolutely dull lately. If you could believe _her _saying _that_. She was just so used to going on quests for dragon balls and watching guys beating the crap out of each other that after four or five years of sitting at home _finally_ able to work on some stuff seemed...well, quiet.

Not that she missed her life being threatened constantly by insane losers or anything, but... She was alone for the better part of the week, not having to worry about roughing it, or how the hell she was going to get her clothing cleaned. 

Not only that, but for the past year she'd slowly fallen into inventor's block. Without the constant stimulants from travel, she'd just come undone. Along with that she'd started to feel listless and uninterested in food, and unable to sleep.

Everything just seemed so dull and repetitive lately. She did the same thing day after day, week after week, from dawn to sunset. She would sometimes go over to Chi Chi's house, or would have someone over, but due to her father's need of her mind, it was a rare thing.

She needed something new.

A year ago Yamcha had come over for a talk. They'd broken up on the account of her being 'possessive' and 'overbearing' and too 'suspicious.'

*flashback*

"Bulma, I-I just feel that you've never really gone out with me _for _me. You know, just k-kinda for the sake of going out. Not only that, but you're always getting angry with me for things I can't help, I guess you're just possessive sometimes. And you're always suspicious of me, for things I haven't done, or even thought of doing. During those times y-you yell at me, and it's kinda overbearing. I-I just feel that this isn't gonna work out, and in light of the situation, I'd rather break it off now gently a-and spare us both some pain.

"And it's not that I don't love you, Bulma, don't ever think that. I just d-don't think we're going anywhere, you know. I'd still like to be friends, if that's okay. C-can you stop glaring at me now?"

*end flashback*

So he'd said then. The next time she'd gotten together with everyone, which was coincidently the next time she'd seen _him_, he'd had a voluptuous blonde woman hanging all over him. One without a temper, only a sweet, soft voice. He'd smiled at her so brightly, and seemed to be totally over her. So much for that 'love' he'd preached about.

After the day was over, she'd cried her eyes out. She'd never known she'd felt so deeply for him, until she'd seen him with another woman that she knew wasn't just a heat-of-the-moment thing. No one had ever known of her breakdown, her only angry public reaction being a raised eyebrow and a sarcastic, "You forgot to say 'too intelligent.'"

She hadn't seen a new guy since.

She took a sip of her rapidly cooling tea. That was the other thing she'd started doing. Herbal tea drinking. Coffee had long since gone out the window. She sighed as she viewed her life, her only developments being small, boring things. For a dull, boring lifestyle.

She needed to get a life.

*

Vegeta growled to himself as servant after servant came bearing something for him to try on or agree to. It had been going on for the past hour, and it was a huge waste of his time!

"P-Prince Vegeta?" Asked a timid servant.

"What is it now?" He snapped, glaring ferociously at the slave.

"K-K-King Vegeta w-wants to let y-you know that you w-will b-be fighting the J-J-Jaighkton tomorrow w-without the usage of p-power."

He felt his temper flare. "Hmph. Get out of my way, slave!" He snarled, not bothering to respond to the cowering slave's message. He stormed out of his room, his look keeping away any potential bothers. His father had such nerve! It was just as well he was abdicating the throne, he was going senile! 

"Hn, one more day and _I _will be King!" He shouted to the corridors, which had emptied rather quickly, smirking at the powerful sound of his voice. With himself as ruler and his father as advisor, the Saiyan race would be stronger than ever!

He pushed open the doors to the sparring room, to find it full of warriors. As one they stopped and turned, bowing. He smiled in satisfaction, feeling his blood pumping at the sight of his race in their prime element. Fighting was how Saiyans lived and how they died. Without it they would be nothing, just another pathetic race to be conquered by others. Indeed, it was few other races that could understand the Saiyan way, mind and heart. If any at all.

"Continue." He ordered, and the warriors returned to their duels.

"Boy! Where have you been? I requested your presence here an hour ago!" Snapped an old, proud warrior called Jokuen, who was also Vegeta's personal bodyguard and master (if you can believe Vegeta having a master). Vegeta turned to face him in annoyance.

"Old man, I have been too busy to see you."

"Ungrateful whelp! How are you to become strong if you never train?!"

"Senile fool, I am already one of the strongest Saiyans alive!"

The two glared at one another, those around them moving hastily away. Though neither admitted to it, there was a grudging fondness and respect between them. Anyone else who would have spoken to either of them in such a manner would long since be dead (other than the king, of course ~.^).

The old Saiyan grunted irritably, "Lose your attitude, you sorry ass of a student. Whatever made you think _you _are so strong?" 

"Don't try those mind games on me, _master_, you'll only hurt yourself." Vegeta sneered.

Jokuen growled in frustration, "I've been spoiling you, it seems. Pride is essential to a Saiyan. If all else is taken away, pride will still hold a Saiyan up and keep that Saiyan strong. But do _not _take it to foolish levels, young baka."

With this, he waved his hand and three Saiyans, two men and a woman, walked forward from where they'd been standing.

Vegeta smirked as he felt their power levels equal and tip over his own. He shook his head as he got into a fighting position, wondering where the old man had found these warriors, that they were brave enough to face _him _in combat.

The story of his life.

*

"I am now ready to go after the Prince." She announced, head bowed in simulated respect, fuming.

"So? Are you going to do it tonight or what?" Responded an oily, smooth-voiced Saiyan.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" She noticed the sneer twisting an otherwise handsome, in a grimy sort of way, face.

"Yes...Master."

"Very good. Now go." She tried to avoid his triumphant stare as she bowed and turned to leave.

"And Rymalye?"

"Wha-" She stopped and gathered as much control as she could, "....Yes, Master?"

"Don't screw this up, or you're dead."

She bowed and left.

*time passes until the sun sets*

Night. The time that suited her best. The time where she'd conducted most of her kills. So far, she hadn't 'screwed up' on one, and she sure as hell didn't mean to now.

She sat secure and hidden in the Prince's room, in deep shadows no one was likely to disturb. If only the few remaining slaves in his room were to leave! She could see her own frustration level neared the Prince's, as his tail lashed from side to side.

"Scum, if you are wanting to keep your pathetic lives, I suggest you leave!" He finally snapped, and watched them leave, arms crossed. Rymalye shook her head in disgust. What a jerk.

She still hadn't seen his face, either. She'd been napping for a few hours, out of boredom, and to her immense chagrin hadn't awoken until Vegeta had started yelling at his slaves. His back had remained turned to her for the entire time.

Vegeta growled some obscenities to himself, startling her out of her thoughts, and grumbled as he lay down on his sleeping mat. She waited for a long time, waiting for his breathing to assume the regularity of sleep.

After she was satisfied that he was in dream world, Rymalye stirred from where she crouched, smugly aware of her ability to hide her ki. It was a result of the Saiyan ability to lower their ki, and the natural ability of the Heijiekan peoples to make their ki disappear for short amounts of time.

She reached where he lay and sat over him, feeling a strange recognition of his sleeping features, putting her poisoned knife at his throat and unmasking her ki enough for him to sense it. In a flash his eyes opened, and stared at her own, two black orbs.

Her eyes widened at the exact moment his did.

"No-N-no! You can't be-" She gasped, and heard a sharp intake of his own breath.

*flashback*

"There will come a day, child, when you will meet another such as yourself. He will be like you. Do not kill him. If you ever want to see this race restored, and the Saiyan dominance ended, you will need him to be your ally. It will effect much more than these two planets alone. It is why I must ask you to kill your mother, for she is a bitter woman, who has been wronged and will not change..."

*end flashback*

"It is you." She whispered, as Vegeta still stared at her and her at him.

"What the hell are you, woman?" He hissed, sitting up, the knife dropping unnoticed from Rymalye's hand.

For she stared at herself, reflected back to her in a masculine form.

~*

a/n: Hm, i never meant for this to be so long...(yeah i know, it's not that long to begin with) i thought this would be a perfect place to stop at. So, hmm, how can it be that Vegeta looks like her? How closely are they related? And why does she need him alive? What is she going to do? Is her uncle really as bad as he first seemed? Will she still kill him, or will he now kill her? Hehe, i dunno, you're just gonna have to wait until the next chapter! Hint: More reviews = a faster update, for those few of you who think this a good story. Please review!!!

|Treekat|~*


	3. Hide

disclaimer: *hums a song and sticks out tongue* figure it out for yourself. Oh, and Rymalye is mine!

ice angel: well, looks like you're all by yourself. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story...as you're apparently the only one, please tell me if it's worth continuing. Thankyou!

~_text_~ is a flashback scene.

~*

Vegeta growled as he faced a woman with a knife, in his bedroom, who somehow looked like him. She looked surprised at seeing him, like she'd never seen him before. He didn't believe that possible; how could anyone not know what he looked like? Wench. Sneaking into _his_ room with a knife!

He knocked her hand that wavered over him away, and shoved her backwards, feeling his power rise in fury. She scowled at him, and he smirked at her, his eyes like cold black steel. Did she think herself capable of taking him on?

"Y-your father was the high-ranking Saiyan who betrayed my mother?" She squeaked, outrage in her voice, her fists clenching at her side. Something like horror was flickering over her face, as she stared wide-eyed at him.

"Betrayed _your_ mother?" Rage made his voice shake, and he leapt off his sleeping mat, standing threateningly before her. Moving faster than the woman had time to react, he moved forward, grabbing her neck in one hand and powering a ki ball in the other.

"It is not uncommon for males to take captured women, but to let the resulting abomination _live_..." The ki ball grew bigger, and he smiled grimly, his eyes narrowing with the hunting instincts telling him to kill.

"If I am not mistaken," The woman said coldly, "You were born two years before I, as a concubine's bastard. You didn't become a legitimate prince until your father broke off the alliance with the Hiejeikans, correct? I can't believe I never thought of this before," She muttered the last, staring with triumphant eyes at Vegeta. He scowled, his mind working frantically as he tried to figure out what the bitch was thinking. She didn't seem to be afraid of dying...couldn't be if she was an assassin...so was it something her master had ordered?

"How did you know that, wench?" He snarled, pulling her up to eye level.

"It was with my mother he sealed himself to officially. I am your half-sister, you ass!" She spat at him, her voice soaring with crazed victory. He bared his teeth at her in warning, lowering her in surprise. That would make sense, but then what was she doing as an assassin? It didn't really matter. She was a dead woman. Yes, he thought, his unemotional smile returning to his face. But he could play along.

"Impossible!"

"And then, when she tried to free the slaves your father had cruelly captured, he claimed her a traitor, broke the alliance and enslaved all of my planet. I was sent off-world, but I was traced and forced into becoming an assassin-"

"Enough, woman!" He snapped, his mind whirling as the few facts he knew were cleared in this story that _must_ have been cooked up for the advancement of someone.... She hissed at him, and suddenly his hand holding her went numb, bruises spreading at his wrist. He gave an embarrassing yelp from surprise and dropped her, forcing himself not to stare at it as he powered up. Now he was pissed.

"I may not have the high level Saiyans have, but instead I have micro telekinesis, from the Heijiekans. It can come in handy, as you see." She purred, smug satisfaction oozing in her voice. Life returned slowly to his hand, and he glared at her, determined to kill her slowly but fast enough so she couldn't use her strange powers. He brought his hand up to slap her, when she suddenly tackled him, bringing him down to the floor. Something flashed past where he'd been, and he felt a third power level rise. She sprang off him, striking the third power level that was somewhere behind him.

"I knew it!" She shouted, and he leapt to his feet, just in time to see another Heijiekan slump to the floor, his throat torn out. She glared down at the body for a second, her tail lashing angrily, and she turned back towards him.

"As my blood kin, I cannot kill you." She stated flatly, voice grave. Abruptly she looked away, her face coloring slightly. He could practically smell the lie.

"I advise you not to lie to me." He growled threateningly, folding his arms and giving her his most lethal glare. Of all the things he despised, lies and liars ranked pretty high. She shook her head.

"Fine. I'm not supposed to kill my blood kin, as a Heijiekan code, but I have in the past. Happy? The fact is, I may need you later, and my _master_ is out for your head. The gods know I'd do anything to pay him back for-" She paused, voice shaking, but continued, "Well, I had suspicions he had many assassins, but I've never seen any others."

Vegeta stared at her suspiciously, wanting to kill her but curious about the scheme she had going. "So? I have guards..." He frowned, abruptly realizing that his guards hadn't blundered to his rescue, as they humorously had before. The woman's face paled, as if she too realized this, and swore.

"We need to leave now." She whispered urgently.

"I can handle a few low levels!" He stood up fully, staring down at her in a mixture of arrogance and disgust.

"Not if you can't sense them!" She grabbed his wrist, trying frantically to make him move. He froze, fury sweeping through him in a giant wave as he stared at her. No one touched him. No one.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me." He gritted through his teeth, ripping his arm away from her. He slapped her full across the face, ready to kill her just for that one assault.

"We're leaving whether you agree to it or not." She said softly, dangerously. She closed her eyes, and he felt lightheaded, then shakily fell to the floor as his bones turned spongy.

"Wh-what are you doing to me!" He was panicking, shaking as he realized he could do nothing against this type of assault. His eyes closed against his will, and then he was out...

~_ "Father! Father! What's wrong?" A young Vegeta whimpered, freshly dragged out of bed by a grim faced king. He was set down in front of a vid screen, a smirking alien currently in the center._

"There. I've brought him. Now show me the woman." The king snarled, his voice booming in the tone Vegeta knew he used when repressing worry. Vegeta trembled, immediately jumping to the only conclusion that this could be about, if a woman was making his father worry. His mother, the bright, cheery somewhat gentle part of his life. Fierce and free, protective and loving, he loved her as much as he respected his father.

"Very well." The alien spoke slyly, smugness echoing in his voice. The image wavered, and was replaced by a bright, sterile place, a few people around a table and...

"Mother!" He shouted.

"Hienta..." The king groaned softly.

Laying naked on the table, the Queen of the Saiyans lay, moaning brokenly. Strips of skin had been cut and peeled back, healed sloppily with the energy-healing some aliens had, and re-cut and peeled. Angry red lines laced her skin, interrupted by large spots of raw red. Her long, lovely tail was broken and sliced lengthwise, ruined beyond repair. Small pocks in her skin were remnants of hot iron, and her beautiful hands...every bone broken. One of her laughing onyx eyes was closed and weeping fluid, her lips desiccated and torn and her cheeks bore bloody holes...

Vegeta sobbed, covering his eyes and turning away. His father caught hold of him in an iron fist, staring at the screen with a blank, unemotional face. The smirking alien returned, at first shock flashing on his face as he realized the king could care less, but then looked at Vegeta. He sneered, realization sweeping over his face in one gloating wave.

"Happy?"

"..." The king simply stared at the alien, raising an eyebrow.

"Mother!" Vegeta cried, the king's hold tightening, fingers digging into Vegeta's skin.

"Surrender and we'll give you the slut." The alien said immediately, victory coloring his tone.

"Try me." The king growled, and Vegeta yelped, staring at the king with disbelieving eyes.

"Surrender or we kill her."

"Go ahead. She means nothing." The king said emotionlessly.

"Father, no!"

"The brat doesn't think so." 

"Go right ahead." 

The image wavered again, and the Queen started to scream as a machine was hooked up to her four appendages, and slowly started to pull...

The king snarled as the alien came back on a split screen, the queen's screams now muted but still there. He gestured derogatively and motioned to cut the transmission. He turned to Vegeta.

"It is your fault, brat!" He roared, grabbing Vegeta by the throat, "If you hadn't cried then I could've saved her! It is your fault she dies!"

He stared at the king, tears trailing down his face, grief and confusion roiling his stomach.

"Emotion is weakness! No matter what your mother said," The king said, his voice cracking on the word mother, "I thought you knew better than that. Hell, I taught you better." Disgust drenched the king's tone. The king slapped Vegeta as he sobbed, throwing Vegeta away from his royal person.

"Never _do that again. Hear me? Never. I don't ever want to see you break down or show _love_. Pride and anger is all a Saiyan has. If you must keep your weakness, than save it until no one sees. Understand?" He snapped, striding out at Vegeta's trembling nod._

She's dead because of me...because I cried...because I showed emotion. It's my fault. If only I hadn't shown emotion. Nevernevernever. I won't let my guard down. Painful...I will hide my heart. No more. I will never show emotions. I will never let myself grow attached. Not ever. Never again.~

Rymalye grabbed the downed prince, and somehow managed to carry him to the window, kicking out the glass. She hid her power and covered Vegeta's as much as she was able, flying out the window. She unsteadily wound her way to where she knew the prince's ship was parked, hoping no one would notice her.

She pitched forward in a blast of wind, and a second later a knife lodged in her arm where her back had been. More assassins? She plummeted, shock coursing through her, landing a few yards away from the ship. She got up, dragging Vegeta, praying to any gods happening to be listening that she'd make it...

__

Thump

Another knife, this time in her thigh. Damned assassins taking their time! They knew they had her and were prolonging her death...trying to scare her in revenge for her defection.

Dammitdammit daaaaammit!

She reached the ship, somehow managing to shield herself and Vegeta against the sleek throwing knives that assassins favored. The roar of starting hovercraft reached her ears, and she almost fainted at what that entailed. Big power amplifiers. Very big power amplifiers. She fumbled for Vegeta's hand and stuck it on the palm reader, losing her grip on his arm, she was shaking so badly. The door opened, and she practically leapt inside, closing the door.

She wouldn't have much time against those hovercraft. She had to get the shields up. Then a thump sounded at the helm, shaking the ship, and she nearly fainted again. Not now!

She started up the ship, skipping all the precaution checks, waiting for it to come to full power... Two more thumps. Screw it! She slapped the main control and it hummed to life. She jetted it forward, the shields flickering around 25%. Hopefully they'd make it through the atmosphere.

She flew higher, ignoring danger claxons and beeps from the communication console, trembling as they flew through the atmosphere. Not good going with less than half shields. The ship lurched and shook as if it were going to fall apart, but the small thing held. Her muscles turned watery with relief. Shields had risen to 51%, thank the gods.

The proximity alarm sounded, and she jumped. Oh _shit_. Her tail wound so tightly around her waist she could feel her blood circulation slowing. She punched in a destination for a safe, tiny planet and entered it, realizing too late that in her panicked rush she'd entered it wrong. She stared at it dumbly, almost losing her balance as the ship entered hyper space. For all she knew they were heading straight for a star. Great. Her hands were shaking so hard that it was quite visible, and she fell to the floor, laughing hysterically.

Then the prince groaned behind her, waking up, and she was too shaken to knock him out again...

~*

A/N: so, good, bad, crappy? please review and tell me how ya like it. It'll be Bulma's turn next time as she decides to gather up the dragon balls to once more wish for a boyfriend...and we'll see if Vegeta is pissed off enough to kill his half-sister.

Tree kat


End file.
